Survivor: Harry Potter Edition REMASTERED
by LordShen'sAssassin
Summary: A remastered/updated version of an old story I wrote, three teams of eight Potter characters try to live in the wilderness for 39 days. The catch? They aren't allowed to use any magic!
1. Chapter 1

HARRY POTTER SURVIVOR

This is a story I originally wrote a long time ago (as in a few years ago) as KowalskitheLich. I eventually stopped, but while I was going through my old stories I found this and I liked it so much I had to continue it. The first four chapters are old ones while any future chapters will be brand new.

This fanfiction is a crude attempt to make a Harry Potter Survivor. If you don't know what Survivor is, I'm not really sure why you clicked on this story. I'm not going to waste my time telling you all the rules, so if you don't know what it is, go to Wikipedia or Google it or something.

This is a silly, quite non-serious story (particularly in the early parts) that takes place after book number 7. Most characters have been either resurrected or cured of ailments as necessary to participate, but some have not (examples: Harry's parents, Dumbledore, Voldemort and most minor characters that died).

This Survivor will include about half-and-half Harry Potter themed and regular Survivor-style challenges. This is mostly because there are more characters than on regular Survivor and I don't want to have to think up dozens of different, original challenges.

Now, I was thinking about providing a detailed starting description but I have decided not to. Let's just say that almost all of the major Harry Potter characters (non-Muggles and Squibs) received letters inviting them to participate over summer (several of the kids listed are in their 7th year at Hogwarts, although they are allowed to use magic outside of school). They all Apparate to Hogsmede, where the announcements will be made to the viewing audience and where the contestants will spend the night before beginning.

And without further ado, on with the show

It was a peaceful afternoon in Hogsmede, but the afternoon was particularly tense. Hogwarts students, teachers and Hogsmede villagers were standing around anxiously, waiting for three o'clock to come around.

After a few minutes, a loud gong sounded from the Hogwarts' school clock tower, and no sooner had it finished a bunch of loud cracks sounded and about twenty people or so appeared out of thin air. The spectators cheered.

While this was taking place, Argus Filch came shuffling through the crowd, and roughly shoving people aside. Filch was carrying the large portrait of Albus Dumbledore that hung in the headmaster's office, and was followed by the current headmaster of Hogwarts, Severus Snape.

Filch propped Dumbledore's painting up against the wall of a building and walked slowly away.

"Welcome everyone, and thank you for showing up. I do notice that several of the people we invited did not arrive. What a shame" said Dumbledore's painting.

"Now, as you all know, we have had a long discussion with the Ministry of Magic about the Triwizard Tournament. With the death of Cedric Diggory during the last one, I am sorry to say that it will not be continued"

However, Mr. Ludo Bagman from the Department of Magical Games and Sports suggested a different course of action. Some of you may be familiar with the Muggle reality show called Survivor. Mr. Bagman admitted he watches the show whenever he has the chance and told us that he would be delighted if we made our own edition of it."

Now before we begin anything, I would like to tell you that Survivor, while not nearly as dangerous as the Triwizard Tournament, will still have its share of dangers and challenges. If anyone does not wish to participate, they may leave now."

No one moved.

"Very well" continued Dumbledore. "Before we begin, you shall be divided into three teams. They are Hogwarts, the Ministry of Magic and the Death Eaters, to symbolize the three-way war we had when Lord Voldemort returned."

Several people flinched. Dumbledore ignored them and began to speak again.

"In addition to the people we have invited, anyone from the school who is of age, including our professors, are welcome to participate as well. To make sure no one has a complete advantage, teams will be chosen randomly. There will be eight people on each team. Now, everyone who wishes to participate, please line up in front of Professor Snape."

While the line was forming, another group of loud cracks filled the air and several more people materialized. Everyone recognized them as people from the Ministry of Magic, including the Minister himself (who, in this case, is Rufus Scrimgeour).

"Ah" said Dumbledore fondly as they strolled forward. "I was beginning to think you weren't going to come".

"Sorry Dumbledore" replied Scrimgeour. "Things have been going a bit rough at the Ministry lately. We had a hailstorm of owls this morning. Apparently it was somebody's idea of a joke to set free three dragons in the middle of a Muggle suburb…"

Shaking his head, Scrimgeour strolled in a semi-straight path towards the end of the line, occasionally stopping to say hello to the onlookers.

As soon as everyone was in line, Snape reached into his robe and pulled out the school Sorting Hat.

"Now, we were going to use the hat to sort you into your separate teams, but since the teams have no symbolic meaning, we are just going to pull colors out of the hat instead."

Snape silently counted the number of people in line and waved his wand. There were thirty-seven people, so thirty-eight different colored stones fell into the hat (Snape was going to be participating as well). It was clear by the look on Snape's face that he was not enjoying this at all.

"Now, when it is your turn, please reach inside and pull out a stone without looking at the color. There are red, green, blue, yellow and one teal stone which gives a very important advantage to the person who is lucky enough to pick it. Now, let the sorting begin!"

Whenever anyone put their hand inside the hat, it would giggle as if being tickled. Many people found this amusing, but Snape did not and finally whacked the hat with his wand to make it shut up.

After everyone had taken their stone, Dumbledore proclaimed "Reveal!"

Everyone held out their stone.

"Since there are only twenty-four people needed for the game and thirty-eight contestants, I am very sorry to announce that everyone who is holding one of the yellow stones will not participate."

Fourteen people walked back to the onlookers, skulking. One seventh-year Hufflepuff girl whose name we never learn actually burst into tears and had to be removed from the crowd.

"All of the people holding red stones will please go over and stand in front of the Three Broomsticks" said Dumbledore. Eight people, happy about being able to participate, walked merrily over to stand where instructed (the people on the teams will be announced in a moment).

The people that picked the green and blue stones were instructed to stand in different areas in their teams. Finally, there was only one person left who had not been moved. The person with the teal stone (who happened to be Gilderoy Lockhart).

"Now, the benefits of the teal stone are as follows. Gilderoy, you may eliminate one person in the crowd from the competition. Right now. Then you may take that person's place on their team."

Several people groaned loudly. Lockhart winked at the onlookers and then carefully looked over the teams, investigating them. His eyes lingered on the red team for a moment before switching to the blue team, where Harry Potter was located.

"I'm sorry Mr. Potter" said Lockhart in a satisfied tone "but after our little scuffle a few years ago, I'm afraid I'm going to have to let you go…"

Strange noises came from the blue group. Several of Harry's friends from both Hogwarts and the Order who happened to be on that team made scandalized noises and stared at Lockhart, looking murderous.

Lockhart said "Well never mind then…" very quickly and then turned around to look for someone else to kick off. He hastily deduced that the only way to make everyone happy was to kick off someone everybody hated…he said loudly "Snape!"

Many people on all teams cheered. Malfoy, who had been on Snape's team, swore loudly. Snape spat at Lockhart, looking livid. Lockhart took a wide detour around Snape in order to join his new team.

Snape went back to stand by Dumbledore's painting. Dumbledore laughed merrily until Snape glared at him, and his expression quickly changed into one of pity.

"I am sorry Professor, but rules are rules" said Dumbledore philosophically. Snape ignored him.

"However" said Dumbledore loudly to Lockhart "there are some disadvantages of the teal stone that I 'forgot' to mention. A few days into the game, the three teams will be participating in their first immunity challenge. If your team loses, Professor Snape will get to chose who is voted off, which will most likely be you. If your team does not lose the challenge, than you are safe.

"Every four days we will have a tribal counsel. One member of the losing team will be sent home. If you can survive until the teams merge into one…that is, when twelve people are left...you will be made part of our jury when you are voted off.

"You will all be staying at the Three Broomsticks tonight, and each room will have two beds. In the morning, some Ministry officials will wake you and explain what you need to do next. Prize money for the winner is three thousand galleons. Now off you trot."

THE TEAMS

HOGWARTS: Red Stones

Ron Weasly

Professor Flitwick

Colin Creevey

Kingsley Shacklebolt

Rubeus Hagrid

Nymphadora Tonks

Professor Trelawny

Mundungus Fletcher

MINISTRY OF MAGIC: Blue Stones

Harry Potter

Remus Lupin

Ernie Macmillan

Horace Slughorn

Arthur Weasly

Dolores Umbridge

Percy Weasly

Luna Lovegood

DEATH EATERS: Green Stones

Gilderoy Lockhart

Professor McGonagall

Neville Longbottom

Rufus Scrimgeour

Mad-Eye Moody

Cho Chang

Oliver Wood

Draco Malfoy


	2. Chapter 2

The contestants were awoken very early the next morning by official-looking Ministry employees. Scrimgeour, being the Minister, hassled them because he wanted to sleep longer, but eventually they told him that when he drew out of the hat he was to submit to all of the game's rules and guidelines. He finally left and went downstairs, but that may have been only because they had spent about an hour arguing.

Madam Rosmarta was downstairs, bustling around and taking people's orders. After all of their food had been brought out, Snape (carrying Dumbledore's portrait) entered the room, followed by the Ministry officials. Ahead of them all was Ludo Bagman, who was carrying a large sack over his back. He waved to the contestants and said cheerfully "Good morning!"

As they had all been woken up much earlier than they had wanted to be, they all glared at him and said nothing in return.

Bagman did not seem to notice this. Instead he dropped the sack on the floor and opened it up. He pulled out a large mess of green, red and blue pieces of cloth and three portraits.

"These are for the Hogwarts team" said Bagman, and he threw the red pieces of cloth and a painting towards the eight in the left corner of the room. There were eight red buffs that the team members caught and put around their foreheads (Hagrid needed two). The painting was a crude black-and-white picture of a beach, and a man and a woman were holding hands and waving up at the contestants.

Bagman was now passing out the buffs and portraits to the other teams. "The place in the picture is where your team will be staying" explained Bagman. "In a few minutes after we have explained the rest of the rules, you will Apparate to the location on your picture with either me or one of my colleagues accompanying yo..."

A loud noise of someone shattering glass filled the room. Everyone looked over and saw Neville, who was trying to pick up the broken picture. Bagman sighed as McGonagall pulled out her wand and said "Reparo". The broken pieces of the picture sprang back together as McGonagall reached over and tugged the portrait out of Neville's grasp.

"Thank you dear" said Bagman to Professor McGonagall. He then turned back to the other contestants. "Follow me please" he said.

Everyone rose and followed Bagman outside. He lead them out of the town (he said that they did this so they would not awaken the townsfolk when they Disapparated) and stopped in front of a small brook.

"You will Apparate to the location on your portrait, and when you arrive, you need to hand your wand over to us, because this is a challenge of how well you can survive, and it's not too hard to do that when you can do magic to solve almost anything. You wands will be kept safe, and will of course be given back to you if you are voted off. You may also receive your wands for some of the challenges we are going to do."

Bagman beamed at the crowd. Again, none of them smiled back. Bagman seemed frustrated that his contestants were not responding positively and told them in a hollow sort of voice that it was time for them to Disapparate.

With a loud crack, everyone vanished.

Hogwarts team appeared on the beach in their portrait. It was much more beautiful in person, because the painting did not capture the more majestic features of the landscape. In addition, a beautiful sunrise was taking place.

If they all wanted to watch the sunrise, however, they were going to have to wait. The Ministry wizard was not very friendly and seemed to be in a great hurry to get things done.

"Yer campsite's over there" he growled, pointing to a shaded clearing about a hundred yards offshore inside a jungle. The wizard made sure everyone had given him their wands before Disapparating, leaving the team on their own.

Everyone was still in a bad mood, especially Mundungus, because he had not gotten the dish he wanted at breakfast since so many people had ordered it. After sitting in the jungle awhile, Hagrid eventually suggested that they started building their shelter. Everyone quickly agreed, because it looked like a rainstorm might be coming on.

As was intended, everyone was having a hard time without magic. Tonks had never used a machete in her life and when she was going to use it to cut down some palm fronds for their roof, she swung so violently that she accidentally let go and the machete flew about twenty feet and impaled itself in a tree a few inches beside Mundungus' face. Everyone agreed that Tonks should be kept away from the machete, and Mundungus kept swearing loudly.

After awhile, Kingsley noticed that Colin was missing. After everyone looked around for awhile, Ron discovered him asleep on the ground, using a coconut as a pillow. Ron kicked him lightly on the back of the head, and Colin swore.

88888888888888888

No one was having fun over at the Ministry of Magic's camp. Harry, Luna and Ernie were quite upset at being on the same team as Umbridge and it took them a long while to calm down. No one was cooperating, so only one person (Lupin) was building the shelter. He eventually lost patience and said loudly that if no one was going to help him build it, he was going to enchant the shelter so that it let no one but him in. Then he remembered that the Ministry official had his wand and swore quietly. Umbridge and Percy laughed in a very unfriendly way when they noticed him, and eventually Lupin gave up and took a stroll through the jungle.

888888888888888

Meanwhile, Harry, while collecting coconuts, discovered that Mr. Weasly and Slughorn were following him everywhere he went (it wasn't very hard to notice because whenever Slughorn moved it sounded like a bull elephant was trampling after him). Harry didn't mind at first, because he didn't like the idea of being caught alone by Umbridge, but it became very annoying after awhile. Finally, Harry turned and glared at them.

"What do you want?" he said angrily.

"Um, Harry, we were wondering if we could discuss something with you" said Mr. Weasly quietly.

"Well, sorry, but I'm kind of busy at the moment" responded Harry rudely. He was not in a good mood, because he had bumped his head on the underside of his bed earlier that morning when his glasses had mysteriously disappeared from his bedside table.

Before Mr. Weasly or Slughorn could respond, Harry darted off into the jungle. Slughorn sighed loudly.

888888888888888888

Luna Lovegood was walking through a jungle path at a brisk pace. She was supposed to be going to get water, but she had heard from the Quibbler that areas like these were places where Crumple-Horned Snorkacks liked to go so search for their favorite food (the Ministry officials had confiscated her backpack, but she managed to smuggle in a few issues of The Quibbler which she had hidden under her shirt).

Luna heard movement behind a bush and thought it might be a Crumple-Horned Snorkack. Quietly, she sneaked around the bush, but there was no Crumple-Horned Snorkack. But there was, hiding behind a bush a few feet away, Dolores Umbridge. It didn't look like she had noticed Luna yet.

There were more trampling sounds down the path, and through the bushes came Percy. Luna wriggled quietly into a bush, trying to remain hidden from view.

"Hello Mrs. Umbridge" said Percy politely.

"Hello Percy. Sit down please" said Umbridge sweetly. Luna did not know that Umbridge was capable of being nice like this. Luna was pretty sure that it wasn't because she really liked him, but because Percy admired her and she wanted to use him as long as possible to get farther into the game.

"Now Percy, I'm sorry for making you come all this way but I don't want anyone listening in on our conversation. We need to discuss our strategy."

"I don't think anyone else here is going to help us voluntarily" said Percy. "Potter, Macmillan and that Lovegood girl sure wouldn't, Dad hates us and Lupin would as soon eat Doxy droppings. But I'm note sure about Slughorn."

"I doubt he would help us, he's too friendly with Potter" snarled Umbridge. "The only way to get anyone else to help us is to somehow convince them that everyone else is going to vote them off, or blackmail them."

Umbridge suddenly stood up and looked around the trees for awhile. When she was finished, she said "Come along dear" to Percy, and the pair strolled off into the trees.

After making sure that they were a good distance away, Luna crawled out of the bush and ran back to camp to tell Harry and the others what she had heard.

888888888888888888888888888

Unlike the other two teams, the Death Eaters were working together well. Despite the fact that at least half of them were quite upset being on the team called 'Death Eaters' and noting that three of them, while some of the best sorcerers in the country, were quite old and were not a great help physically, the eight contestants had already managed to erect their shelter, and just in time, because it started to rain.

The shelter was fairly roomy inside, and each tribe member even had a little sleeping bag made out of palm fronds and soft moss. Scrimgeour somehow managed to start a fire without magic while the rest of the tribe made a makeshift fireplace inside the shelter using stones. After it was all finished, there was a nice fire inside of the hut without the wood burning up. It was very cozy.

There were bad things, however. Lockhart was being very whiny and kept complaining loudly about things such as his hair. Finally, Moody seized one of the tribe's coconuts and bashed him over the head with it. Lockhart slumped to the floor, and Malfoy scooted as far as possible away from Moody.

The younger tribe members were glad that Moody had done this for more than one reason. Quite apart from shutting Lockhart up, he had obviously scared Malfoy enough to keep him quiet and out of their way for at least some time.

8888888888888888888888888

It rained for the rest of the day at all the camps, and all night too. In the morning, everyone felt refreshed, except for a few (Mundungus, Lockhart, etc) who complained that the rain had kept them awake, and the blue team, who hadn't slept a wink.

The red team had barely managed to finish their hut in time, and they stayed nice and dry. Since the blue team had not been working on their shelter, they all got soaked to the bone, and by the time they finished their shelter, their clothes were so wet that it looked like they had dived into a swimming pool.

The green team, obviously, had finished their shelter and stayed cozy. They also built a crafty contraption that caught the rainwater for them, so they had plenty of fresh water in the morning.

A few hours into the day, each tribe received a letter by owl, telling them that a ministry official would be with them in twenty minutes with a Portkey, which would take them to the location of their first reward challenge. When the blue team received this letter, they hurried to dry off their clothes, while Slughorn finished off the leftovers at breakfast.

In thirty minutes, all twenty-four contestants were in front of a large obstacle course which included a maze, a rope climb and a swamp.

In front of the entrance to the obstacle course were Bagman, Snape and Dumbledore, whose portrait had been hung on a wooden post.

"Welcome everyone!" said Bagman. "I hope your first night in the jungle has been enjoyable".

He cast a glance at the blue team, who had done a very poor job of drying off without magic, and sighed sadly.

"Well, down to the challenge. I decided to go with a classic Survivor challenge to start us off…an obstacle course! First, you need to crawl through this rope climb, then when you get out at the top, walk across the shaky wooden bridge to the other side and go down one of the ziplines. When you get to the ground, run through the muddy swamp and wait for your tribe on the mat. The first team who gets all members of their tribe onto the mat wins a good prize, the second team wins a mediocre prize, and the last team wins nothing. To make this more suspenseful, I will not tell you what the rewards are until everyone has finished.

"Additional rules" continued Bagman. "No one is to throw punches, kick anyone or other types of violence UNLESS they are in the swamp. Fighting is okay there. Also, you can throw people out of the way and stuff in other places, just not off platforms or anything. Remember that all team members must be on the mat before your team wins. If only one person is missing from your mat, you still haven't won.

"Well, I think that's all. On your mark, get set, go!"

Everyone darted off towards the rope climb. Unfortunately, the Department of Magical Games and Sports didn't seem to have thought out the challenge that well because twenty-four people going into a narrow, ten-foot entrance equals instant traffic jam, especially with the addition of Slughorn.

Finally, Slughorn was pushed through by his teammates and everyone around him who had been stuck in the entrance fell forward, squashing him. Slughorn swore and groaned as he tried to push three people off of him at the same time.

The remainder of the blue team, who had pushed out Slughorn, started throwing people off of him. After he was free, Mr. Weasly, Lupin, Ernie and Harry all attempted to pick him up and carry him up the rope climb, but when they started to climb Ernie lost hold of Slughorn and Slughorn fell, landing on top of Umbridge.

Meanwhile, Malfoy and Scrimgeour were busy shoving their way passed people on other teams until they finally got to the rope climb. Scrimgeour grabbed Harry's leg and pulled him: Percy seized Scrimgeour's hat and pulled it down around his eyes before starting the rope climb. Malfoy, in turn, threw himself at Percy, but Percy dodged and Malfoy collided with the ropes. Several people laughed while Malfoy untangles his arms from the ropes, looking furious. Percy ignored him and began to climb.

After a few minutes, all of the blue team had managed to get out of the rope climb, even Slughorn, who had actually managed to climb it himself. Several people from the other teams were climbing up by now as well, and Mr. Weasly quickly thought of a plan to keep their team in the lead.

"Horace, we need you to walk behind the rest of us" said Mr. Weasly. Slughorn wasn't paying attention and was instead observing a flying bird.

"Well anyway, Slughorn is…well, wide enough so that people from the other teams won't be able to pass him. That will give us a big head start when we cross the bridge."

By this time Wood, Flitwick and Tonks had reached the top, so the entire blue team rushed onto the bridge, using Mr. Weasly's plan. Sure enough, no one could pass Slughorn, and the blue team managed to get a huge head start by running forward and doing the ziplines before Slughorn had finished the bridge.

Behind Slughorn on the bridge, everyone was swearing furiously. Kingsley was fruitlessly pounding on Slughorn's back, but Slughorn didn't even seem to notice it. The only person in either of the teams that had a chance of moving Slughorn was Hagrid, and he was stuck in the back of the group.

Finally, Slughorn got to the end of the bridge, but the exit was too narrow for him and he got stuck. Kingsley swore at the top of his voice as everyone tried to move to make room for Hagrid so he could remove Slughorn from the exit.

Finally, after everyone from the blue team except Slughorn, of course, was on the finish mat, Hagrid arrived and removed Slughorn from the exit. Everyone cheered except Slughorn, as he rolled dangerously close to the edge of the platform.

Without hesitation, everyone took a running jump and tried to grab a hold of a zipline, but this was not a good idea. Mundungus actually managed to grab onto Cho as she zoomed down the rope, and she screamed and attempted to kick him off of her. Tonks had missed one by about half an inch because she tripped over a loose board and actually fell off of the platform. Fortunately, she was not injured, and Bagman actually gave her permission to run to the next part without using the zipline.

Slughorn was attempting to grab a zipline, but he was too slow. Finally, becoming desperate, he seized Lockhart's legs as he ran passed and managed to grab the zipline before Lockhart could regain his footing (fortunately for Slughorn, Bagman was being distracted by one of his co-workers, who was telling him a joke, and not paying attention).

Slughorn let go of the zipline too early and went flying into the swamp, where he became stuck in the mud. Several people laughed at him until they remembered that they were allowed to fight in the swamp, and then they quickly walked way.

Mad-Eye Moody was passing by slowly, and Slughorn wrapped his arms around Moody's waist and used Moody's momentum to free him from the mud. Moody then walloped Slughorn over the head with his walking stick, but Slughorn grabbed Moody's chest and did some kind of sumo move to force Moody into the mud. Moody tried to grab Slughorn's ankle, but Slughorn was already sprinting towards the finish mat. He threw Kingsley out of his way and reached the finish line.

"Blue team wins!" declared Bagman loudly. The blue team cheered, while the other teams pouted. "But remember" continued Bagman, "that the second team to get everyone onto their mat wins a prize as well!"

It was a footrace, as everyone was in the swamp. Quite unfortunately for the green team, Moody was still stuck in the mud, and although two people were trying to get him out, they were unable.

"Red team wins second place!" shouted Bagman. The green team swore as the red team leapt around like jumping beans.

"Now, blue team, here is your prize" said Bagman. You will receive flint to make fire, fishing gear and a third thing which I will come back to in awhile. Red team, you win flint for fire and a bag of rice. Green team, I'm sorry, but you do not win anything.

"Now blue team, the third prize is that you can choose to send one person from either of the loosing tribes to Exile Island. You can have a moment to discuss it."

ONE MOMENT LATER…

"We're going to send McGonagall" announced Umbridge.

"Why is that?" asked Bagman inquisitively.

"Well for one thing, she's very smart, and we think that she should be kept away from her tribe as much as possible, or she could become a big threat later in the game!"

"Minerva, what do you think of that?" said Bagman.

Professor McGonagall did not look upset at all. In fact, she looked somewhat pleased. "Thank you for the compliment, Dolores" she said sweetly.

Bagman gave Professor McGonagall a map that led to the island and informed the green team that she would be back in time for their immunity challenge.

"Good-bye!" said Professor McGonagall as she waved. The green team waved back as the others headed back to camp.


	3. Chapter 3

"We have got to prepare ourselves for the immunity challenge!" exclaimed Lockhart loudly.

"Why?" asked Scrimgeour smugly. "If we lose, Snape's picking who will go and I think we all know who that is."

"That's not very reassuring" said Lockhart.

Everyone else on the team was doing their best to ignore Lockhart. He kept giving unhelpful tips and making up ridiculous strategies.

"Okay, here's a new plan…when they come towards you, Wood, I will…"

"Lockhart, shut up!" yelled everyone.

"You don't even know what the challenge is, you brainless git" said Neville.

Lockhart looked mortally offended and took off into the jungle. Everyone cheered.

888888888888888888888888888

The blue team had finally managed to build their shelter, and, although it wasn't very good, it would protect them from the rain and wasn't likely to blow over.

Harry and Mr. Weasly were about to go out on their tribe's canoe so they could try out their new fishing gear. Mr. Weasly, who was, of course, not accustomed to Muggle equipment like this, became a little overexcited and nearly hit Harry in the face while waving around the harpoon. Harry decided it wasn't a good idea to let him use the sharp equipment and gave him the fishing net instead.

When they returned with a large amount of fish, they were surprised to find no one waiting for them, except Slughorn.

"Harry m'boy!" boomed Slughorn, nearly tripping over a root "caught a lot of fish for us did ya?"

"Um, yes" said Harry, a little surprised. "Mr. Slughorn, where is everyone else?"

"Huh? Oh!" exclaimed Slughorn, as if he had just realized that everyone else was gone. "They probably just went off to get water or something."

"All five of them?" said Mr. Weasly. "Something's not right here. Harry, I'm going to go look for the rest of the tribe. You stay here with Horace."

Slughorn was busy poking through the basket which held their fish. Harry did not mind until he accidentally dropped it and spilled the fish everywhere.

While Slughorn and Harry were retrieving the fallen fish, Mr. Weasly had unwittingly blundered into a large clump of thorn bushes. He missed Percy's and Umbridge's conversation entirely while he attempted to free himself. When he finally accomplished that, he noticed someone's back going around a turn in the trail, and he stealthily followed.

The person was Lupin, who was accompanied by Luna Lovegood and Ernie Macmillan. They were on the path towards the river where they normally got water, but eventually they went off the trail and into a thick clump of bushes.

"Luna, Ernie, I'm sorry for dragging you both all the way out here, but we have to talk."

8888888888888888888888888888

At the red tribe, chaos was everywhere. Mundungus and Tonks had gotten into an argument about the machete business the day before which eventually turned into a fist fight. Meanwhile, Hagrid had tripped and smashed through the wall of their hut while Colin accidentally spilled the rice all over the ground. Professor Trelawny was not helping, but sitting inside the hut, twiddling her thumbs and nervously glancing around. She didn't even flinch when Hagrid had fallen through the wall. Everyone agreed that this behavior was quite strange, until Ron decided to take advantage of her state and ask her to make a prediction about who would win.

Unfortunately, she did not make a prediction. Ron was very upset and vented his anger by kicking a palm tree and putting an excruciating pain in his foot.

Meanwhile, Hagrid was apologizing endlessly, but no one else seemed to mind that much, because it gave them something to do. Everyone was much more upset at Colin, because he had dropped the rice into a very deep, very muddy hole.

888888888888888888888888888

Professor McGonagall arrived at a small watch tower on Exile Island. The tower had about three-hundred steps (Professor McGonagall was quite winded when she finished) and contained a hammock, some flint, a bowl of fruit (real) and a table with a scroll. She read the scroll because there was a sign in front of it that said 'Read This'. She read it, and it said that she was allowed to eat the fruit, and told her to be careful while on the beach and not to go into the woods because the entire island was infested with doxies.

Professor McGonagall decided to eat some fruit. However, as soon as she grabbed an orange, she thumped her knee on the table and dropped the orange. It rolled underneath the table which the scroll sat on.

Professor McGonagall crawled underneath the table to retrieve it. It was at the other end of the table. She crawled towards it.

While she was crawling, something soft hit her in the face. She was startled, and jerked her head up, bonking it on the table.

Professor McGonagall swore and grabbed the soft object. She was about to rip it up when she noticed words were written on it. She read it, and looked very happy. It was a clue on how to find a hidden immunity idol.

88888888888888888888

Back at the green camp, night was coming fast and Lockhart still hadn't returned. Cho began to get worried and kept trying to organize a search party to find him. Since no one else there cared about him, however, they all refused and instead crawled inside their cozy hut. Cho became very angry and decided to go search herself.

The jungle path was very scary after dark. Strange noises happened so often and Cho was jumping every few seconds. After about twenty minutes, she was about to call it quits when suddenly something moved in one of the bushes.

"Mr. Lockhart?" called Cho. She was shaking.

Then Lockhart stepped out of the bushes. Cho sighed with relief, but stopped. Something was not right. Why was Lockhart hiding in a bush, after all? Not only that, but he wasn't smiling, which was pretty weird, after all, smiling was one of the things that Lockhart did best.

"Are you alright?" asked Cho.

Lockhart said nothing. His eyes were unfocused, and even though he was facing Cho, he appeared to be glaring over the top of her head.

Cho started to back away quietly. Lockhart was freaking her out. She was just about to turn around and run when something hit her over the back with the force of a frying pan, and she fell to the ground.

She tried to get up, but she could not move. She tried to scream, but for some reason she couldn't. Her entire body had suddenly become paralyzed.

Someone flipped Cho over onto her back so she was not looking at the ground. What she saw would have made her scream…if she could have.

Lockhart was surrounded by about ten dark figures that were wearing silver masks and flowing black robes. All but one of them was looking at Cho; the other was staring intently at the path back towards camp.

While Cho lay bound by some spell on the ground, one of the hooded figures raised its wand. Cho tried frantically to move her legs, but they would not.

Suddenly, the figure said something, waved the wand and directed it at Cho. Then her body went limp.

88888888888888888888888888

The green team was worried now. Both Lockhart and Cho were gone. But a few minutes later, they both climbed into the shelter and sat down on the floor, away from everyone else.

"Where were you?" asked Moody. They both ignored him, so Moody grunted and turned back to the fire.

88888888888888888888

About twenty figures were standing on a hill, which overlooked almost the entire island. Over in the western corner, a little light was flickering faintly, and in the middle, smoke was pouring from the ground into the air. It looked like Bagman and the Ministry officials were having a BBQ.

One of the figures started to sniff the air. "Mmm…pork" it said.

Another of the figures drew its wand. "Shall we take a look?"

The other figures murmured in agreement. The figure laughed maniacally and signaled the others to follow.

8888888888888888888888

In the morning, a ministry wizard was sent to each of the teams to tell them about their next challenge, which was for immunity. They were going to do a standard game of Quidditch, using the Hogwarts playing field.

They Apparated as close to the gates as possible, then walked the rest of the way. When they arrived, they saw Professor McGonagall, who was sitting in the bleachers and waving.

"Alright" said Bagman. "Now, as you all know, Quidditch teams only have seven players, so one person from each team needs to sit out."

Below if a list of the teams and their positions.

HOGWARTS

Chasers: Kingsley, Trelawny and Colin

Beaters: Mundungus and Tonks

Keeper: Ron

Seeker: Flitwick

Sitting out: Hagrid (since he couldn't fly on any of the brooms)

MINISTRY OF MAGIC

Chasers: Luna, Percy and Mr. Weasly

Beaters: Ernie and Lupin

Keeper: Umbridge

Seeker: Harry (obviously)

Sitting out: Slughorn (same reason as Hagrid)

DEATH EATERS

Chasers: Scrimgeour, Malfoy and Cho

Beaters: Moody and Neville

Keeper: Wood

Seeker: Lockhart

Sitting out: McGonagall (because she wanted to)

88888888888888888888

The green team wasn't happy. Lockhart had (in a very faint, mechanical sort of voice) assured them that he was a world-class seeker and this caused a large fight between the rest of the team, Lockhart, Cho and Malfoy (since the last two were used to Seeking during school season).

Over at the blue team, everyone was concerned about Umbridge being Keeper. Percy kept saying that he had full confidence in her, but since no one else did, they instructed Lupin to stay near the goal posts when the other team was in possession of the Quaffle, just in case.

"Now, since everyone knows that only two teams can play Quidditch at a time, there will be three games, with each team playing two times. Whichever teams have the highest and second highest amount of accumulated points during the end of the three games win immunity. In addition, the team with the most points gets an additional special prize."

The first game was Hogwarts vs. Ministry, and it was complete chaos.

Kingsley, Colin and Mundungus (for the red team) and Ernie and Luna (for blue) had never played Quidditch before. Ernie and Umbridge collided on takeoff, and Kingsley accidentally smashed into one of the viewing boxes.

It was quite awhile before anyone scored. Colin managed to duck underneath Lupin and score a goal when Umbridge got her broom tail stuck in her dress, and she paid no attention to Colin as she attempted to free herself. Everyone on the blue team besides Percy shook their fists at Umbridge as Colin did a victory swoop and nearly fell off of his broom.

Meanwhile, Luna was paying no attention to the game and didn't even react when Kingsley zoomed passed her, holding the Quaffle. Unfortunately for the red team, Mr. Weasly did a fake maneuver which caused Kingsley to swerve out of the way and drop the Quaffle onto Flitwick's head.

After fifteen minutes, the score was 80-30, and blue was winning easily. This was mostly because the two beaters kept pulling off illegal plays and were continuously penalized, giving blue a large amount of points. Lupin, meanwhile, was doing his best to defend their goalposts, and was pretty good, but when someone got passed him, Umbridge was terrible. She continuously dived off in the wrong direction and once even collided painfully with a goalpost, nearly knocking her off her broom.

Kingsley was about to take a shot at the goalpost when something zipped passed him, knocking the Quaffle out of his hands. The blur was Harry, and in a few seconds, Bagman's whistle sounded, signaling the end of the match. Everyone looked around and saw Harry holding the golden Snitch. Flitwick, meanwhile, hadn't even realized what was going on.

The final score was 250-40.

The next game was red vs. green. Scrimgeour was very anxious to get started and was shaking his broom so hard he snapped it in half and delayed the game even longer because one of the Ministry officials had to find a replacement.

Finally, when the game began, Scrimgeour accidentally slid off his broom and fell face-first onto the ground. Since they were just kicking off, it wasn't very high, but Scrimgeour was in a very bad mood by the time the game officially began.

Malfoy immediately seized the Quaffle and zoomed towards red team's goal posts. He tried to ram Kingsley into a viewing box, but Kingsley was much bigger and stronger. He kicked the end of Malfoy's broom with his foot, sending it into a tailspin and causing Malfoy to crash into Neville. Malfoy had also dropped the Quaffle while trying to regain control of the broom, so Kingsley grabbed it and flew towards green's goalposts (it was narrowly caught by Wood).

Meanwhile, Lockhart was doing laps around the field and wasn't paying attention to the game. Mundungus saw a Bludger nearby and slammed it with his club. It flew towards Lockhart and hit him in the back of the head.

Everyone winced as Lockhart toppled forward off of his broom. Snape (very reluctantly) pointed his wand at Lockhart, causing him to slow down before he hit the ground. Madam Pomfrey, who had been watching, came running over to see him.

She pulled out her wand, mumbled a few words and bustled away again. Lockhart slowly got to his feet and looked around. "Ow" he said.

Then he caught Cho's eye and gave her a wink. He seemed back to his old self again.

Back in the air, everyone was having difficulty scoring goals. Malfoy managed to get one passed Ron and Trelawny managed to score for red, but that was only because Tonks had pelted a Bludger at Ron's head.

After about twenty minutes, Flitwick managed to catch the Snitch. Lockhart was too busy rubbing his head and watching the Chasers, and was paying no attention to the Snitch.

The final score was 170-10.

The final match was between blue and green. It was uneventful, because green seemed aware about how badly behind they were and didn't seem to try very hard. Harry obviously caught the Snitch, resulting in the blue team's second win and the green team's second loss.

As soon as Bagman announced who had lost, Snape looked as though he had just received news that his least-favorite student had been expelled. He caught Lockhart's eye, and Lockhart gulped.

8888888888888888888

The blue team was happy that they had won immunity, but weren't very happy with their extra prize: it was a cheap beach chair that fell apart as soon as Mr. Weasly tried it out. Slughorn buried it by the beach as everyone else added some extra features to their shelter.

It was a very beautiful night. Mr. Weasly kept trying to make a new beach chair out of wood while everyone else besides Umbridge and Percy talked about their Quidditch victories.

888888888888888888888888

Bagman, Snape and the other Ministry officials returned to their camp to find their BBQ grill had been overturned and smashed. One of the wizards rushed up to repair it with his wand, but he stepped on a hot coal that was lying in a clump of grass. He bellowed a disgusting swear word while everyone else investigated around the camp.

Bagman was very upset because he was BBQing his favorite meal. He noticed footprints leading into the jungle and was determined to follow them.

After awhile he noticed a Ministry official following him. He didn't care until the Ministry official suddenly drew his wand and threw a curse at Bagman, which missed by a few inches. Bagman swore and took cover behind a tree as the Ministry official kept throwing spells randomly towards the spot where Bagman was hiding.

Bagman suddenly leapt out from behind the tree and shot a stunning spell straight at the Ministry official. It collided with his reducto curse, which flew back and hit him in the face.

The Ministry official was knocked off his feet and flailed around in midair until he smashed hard into a tree. Bagman ran over and was about to cast a spell, but the Ministry official pointed his wand at Bagman and bellowed "Crucio!"

Bagman screamed and was knocked backwards. The Ministry official approached him, his wand raised, when suddenly his wand went flying out of his hand.

Bagman got to his feet and shot a spell at his face, knocking him out. He then picked up the Ministry official's wand and pocketed it.

Out from behind a large bush stepped Snape. "I heard someone shouting, and I'd thought I'd have a look. No need to thank me."

Bagman made a face at Snape, then said thank you. Snape walked away without reply, while Bagman tied up the Ministry official with a spell and took him back to the camp.

"Imperius curse" said a Ministry official, one who was good at identifying types of spells. "But I have no idea who did it or why. I do think, however, that it would be safer if we moved to a different island."

"I guess we'll have to" said Bagman. "I don't want any of our contestants suing us because of anything."

88888888888888888

Everyone was grumpy, because early in the night a Ministry official had come to each camp and told them to Apparate with him to their new island. This especially irritated the green team, since they had spent so much time building their luxurious shelter.

When they arrived at their new campsite, the green team discovered a hobo sleeping in a cardboard box near a banana tree. The Ministry official stunned him, Apparated him to London and then put a memory charm on him before Apparating back.

Moody took the hobo's cardboard box and dismantled it and threw the pieces near their campsite, thinking he might find a use for them later. He also found some of the hobo's other possessions, but threw most of them into the fire.

The air was very dry, and the island had recently had a forest fire. Because of this, it was difficult to find any wood for their shelter. In addition, the hobo had eaten most of the nearby bananas, so Malfoy and McGonagall had to hike a long way to get their food.

8888888888888888

The red team wasn't happy about the move either, but there was a bright side. Snape had grown tired of carrying Dumbledore's painting around forever and decided to leave him at the red team's camp after Dumbledore promised not to give away any information. After the tribe had finished their shelter (which was easy, because that part of the island had not been hit with the forest fire), Snape hung his portrait on a piece of wood that was too long and was sticking out into the shelter.

Dumbledore slept through most of the day, and eventually his snoring got on people's nerves. Finally, Tonks places a palm frond over his head, but then he sneezed and started to babble in a confused tone.

After awhile, everyone agreed it was best to move Dumbledore outside and prop him up against the side of the shelter. Dumbledore had a very lonely night.

888888888888888888888888

In a few hours, it was time for the first tribal counsel. Since Snape was picking, Lockhart had grudgingly packed his bags.

A very crude hut stood where the contestant's map led them. Inside the hut was Bagman, Snape and Dumbledore, who was propped up in a chair (Snape had fetched him earlier). Everyone took a seat.

Bagman attempted to do a mysterious and foreboding description of tribal counsel, but became somewhat over-enthusiastic, and the effect was ruined. Blushing, he quickly ran towards Dumbledore.

"Now, usually everyone gets to vote off who they want" said Bagman. "But since Snape was booted off because of the teal stone, he gets to chose."

"Lockhart" said Snape, without hesitation.

"Sorry Gilderoy" said Bagman as Lockhart left the camp.

As all the other contestants left, no one noticed that they were grinning.


	4. Chapter 4

The green team, while disappointed they lost both challenges the last two days, were nevertheless happy that Lockhart was finally gone. While he had only been there a few days, his incessant and mindless chatter was driving them crazy. They all agreed he would have been gone even if Snape hadn't been picking.

No matter how happy they might have been, they were upset when Bagman sent them a note declaring that the next immunity challenge would be in five hours.

"We just got back!" exclaimed Malfoy loudly. "How do they expect us to perform well at all if they give us no time to rest?"

On top of that, their shelter wasn't even finished. Everyone managed to gather enough stuff together and complete it…in about three hours. Everyone got about one and a half hours of sleep before a Ministry official Apparated into their camp loudly, waking all of them up.

Malfoy was not pleased by this rude awakening and vented his anger by throwing a coconut at the Ministry official through the doorway. Malfoy laughed unpleasantly when a satisfying 'bonk' sounded, followed by a swearword.

The Ministry official entered their shelter rubbing his head and was obviously not in a good mood. He noticed that everyone was still pretty much asleep so he poked them all in the ribs to wake them up. Moody was so startled that he actually kicked out and struck the Ministry official in the groin with his foot. The Ministry official made a strange noise and fell sideways as Moody finally realized he was not being attacked.

The Ministry official made a horrible face at Moody as he exited the hut. Fortunately for the wizard, Moody was busy locating his walking stick and didn't notice. However, everyone else did and made faces back at the wizard. He got the hint and exited the shelter quickly.

888888888888888888888888888

"Welcome to our second reward challenge!" declared Bagman as everyone arrived. "As you will all see, Lockhart was voted out at the last tribal counsel." No one looked remotely surprised.

"Alright, down to the challenge. We were originally going to do another Survivor classic, but while we were having our BBQ last night, Dumbledore suggested a really good challenge.

"Alright, here's what you are going to do. Everyone will put on a giant sumo wrestler suit and go out into the mud. Notice how there are four goals on each side of the field. You goal is to try and knock down people from the opposing teams, and then roll them into one of the goals. Every time you do, your team scores a point. The first team to score four points wins.

There were a large number of outbursts at this, because no one wanted to be seen in a giant sumo suit. After about twenty minutes, Bagman regained control and silenced everyone.

"Since green team is down one member, red and blue will have to sit someone out."

Everyone on red team grabbed Trelawny and pulled her to the bench, and the blue team did the same with Luna.

"Alright. On your mark, get set, go!"

Everyone began walking towards the mud, wondering why they weren't wearing their sumo suits. Bagman then noticed himself and laughed a loud, false chuckle.

"Silly me! We forgot to put on the sumo suits!" said Bagman. Malfoy sneered at Bagman while he was passing out the suits.

"Alright, go now!" said Bagman, after everyone was securely in their suits. Everyone ran out into the middle and began to fight.

There were, of course, some unforeseen 'technical difficulties' with the challenge. Ernie was unable to bend over, and while he was trying, Moody gave him a tiny shove and he fell face-first into the mud.

The mud itself was also a problem. It was very thick mud and everyone was having trouble moving. And because of that, it was nearly impossible to roll anyone into one of the goals. Hagrid managed to roll Mr. Weasly into one, and Moody finally attempted to pick up Ernie and carry him to the goal, but Bagman came down and scolded him, insisting that it wasn't allowed.

Malfoy kept commenting on how lame the suits were until Harry managed to tackle him from behind. Malfoy swore violently, but it was hard to understand any of it because his mouth was full of mud. Harry chortled as he attempted to roll Malfoy towards the nearest goal.

Eventually, Mundungus, who was far too weak to roll anyone through the thick mud, thought up something else to do. He constructed a small fort in front of one of the goalposts out of mud and made mud balls, which he began to throw at people. Most of his shots missed badly, but he finally managed to throw one and knock Professor McGonagall's hat off. In retaliation, she threw some mud at Mundungus, which hit him hard in the face and knocked him backwards. Then she came over, casually shoved the fort out of her way and rolled Mundungus two feet into the goal.

Scrimgeour was currently getting knocked to the ground and kicked by Umbridge and Percy. Finally, he grabbed Umbridge's ankle and twisted it, causing her to fall to the ground and land on top of him.

Scrimgeour swore and grunted, trying to get rid of all of this extra weight. Finally, he managed to trip Percy, causing him to fall, then roll sideways, out from under Umbridge. Percy landed on top of Umbridge and both sank into the mud. Scrimgeour got up, brushed himself off and enlisted the help of Wood and Neville to roll the two to the nearest goal.

By now it was about twenty minutes into the challenge. Green team was way ahead, having gotten Percy, Umbridge and Mundungus into goals. The other teams only had one each, and Slughorn was becoming desperate. While Bagman wasn't looking, we grabbed Kingsley, hoisted him over his shoulder and carried him quickly to the goal. There were a number of outbursts at this, but Bagman insisted that he hadn't seen it take place. Then when everyone said he hadn't seen it because he wasn't looking, Bagman ignored them and began to read a book.

Furious at this injustice, Malfoy threw some mud at the back of Bagman's head. It fell short, but splattered all over a Ministry official who was twiddling his thumbs. The Ministry official shouted angrily, but hadn't seen who threw the mud. Malfoy laughed as he went back to kicking Wood in the shins.

The Ministry official, of course, went up and complained to Bagman, who was busy reading an exciting action sequence and pretended that he could not hear the Ministry official. Finally, the Ministry official knocked the book out of Bagman's hands and into the mud. Bagman quickly reached into his robes and hit the Ministry official with a jelly-legs jinx, which caused him to lose his balance and fall into the mud.

By this time, Slughorn had managed to score two more points by carrying people when Bagman wasn't looking, resulting in a tie. Finally, it came down to a fight over Tonks, who was trying in vain to escape the seven people on each side trying to push her.

Moody screamed with effort and shoved Tonks into Lupin, causing him to fall over. Tonks quickly elbowed Moody in the back of the neck and ran for it, but Malfoy grabbed her legs and she got a facefull of mud. Ron took the opportunity to punch Malfoy in the back of the head, but Malfoy swore, whirled around and dove at Ron. Their sumo suits propelled them backwards and stunned them both.

Hagrid took this time to dump Malfoy into a goal. Unfortunately, it was too late, because Mr. Weasly had already rolled Ron into the western goal.

"Blue team wins!" declared Bagman, ignoring the Ministry official who was making rude hand gestures at him.

"Green team comes in second!" said Bagman after helping everyone out of their sumo suits. "Blue team, you win some various pillows and the ability to send someone to Exile Island. Green team, you win some avocados!"

"It's official. He's pulling the rewards out of a hat!" remarked Mr. Weasly. Bagman ignored him because he was busy giving McGonagall the map to Exile Island, since Umbridge had decided to send her again. This time McGonagall was not amused and made a nasty face at Umbridge. Umbridge responded with an even nastier grin which caused Harry to make an involuntary gag. Umbridge's head turned ever so slightly in Harry's direction before she led the way back to camp.

888888888888888888888888888

Everyone in the blue team received a pillow. They had all come in different styles, so everyone got to pick their own. They purposely made Umbridge pick last, but the only one left was a girly pink pillow with a large picture of Ken and Barbie on it, which was the pillow she would have picked anyway.

Slughorn stared blissfully at his pillow, which was black and decorated with flames and had a bunch of Hot Wheel cars on it. He then walked over to where Mr. Weasly and Harry were standing, looking out over the beach.

Mr. Weasly and Harry started to have a pillow fight with Ernie and Luna, which ended in a soaked pillow and a ripped shirt. Finally, Mr. Weasly suggested they calm down and get some coconuts while Ernie tried to dry off his pillow that he had dropped in the water accidentally.

8888888888888888888888

This time, Lupin was in charge of getting the tribe's water. While he was on his way to the river, he heard noise in the bushes. He poked through them, and discovered Umbridge and Percy making nice comments about Umbridge's Ken and Barbie pillow.

Lupin was about to leave when he stepped on a twig. Percy and Umbridge screamed, startled, and fell backwards. Lupin quickly stood up and tried to run, but hit his head on a low branch.

Percy dived at Lupin but missed, and Lupin began to run. He heard Umbridge shriek and thrown object went whizzing passed his head, but he safely made it back to camp.

8888888888888888888

Meanwhile, at red's camp, Tonks and Ron were staring blissfully at their avocados. There were only ten, so people made a vote to see who would get two, and Professor Flitwick and Hagrid had gotten picked. This upset several people, mostly Mundungus, but everyone else had simply told him to shut up or they would sneak some termites into his hat.

After all the avocados were gone, everyone attempted to walk inconspicuously off into the jungle with someone else, but since everyone walked off at the same time, it looked very conspicuous. The only one who stayed behind was Professor Flitwick, who was too busy poking at the fire with a long stick to notice.

Ron and Tonks seized Mundungus and pulled him into some bushes. Mundungus yelped with surprise until Ron poked him in the nose and he stopped.

"Ron, get Colin. We need everyone we can get!"

After Ron returned, Tonks began to speak again.

"Alright, we need to discuss who we want off first if we lose this next challenge. Any thoughts?"

She spun around and elbowed Mundungus hard in the shoulder, as he was stealthily creeping away but he had accidentally kicked Tonks in the back with his foot.

"I think we should get rid of Flitwick" said Ron.

"Why?" asked Colin. "He's always pretty nice, and he hasn't done anything wrong…"

"Well, notice what he's doing. He's just sitting there and ignoring everyone. He seems to have no idea what's going on in the game. It seems to me that he'd be very easy to convince to join someone else's alliance!"

"Well, if that's the case, why don't we add him to ours?" asked Tonks.

"Hadn't thought of that…"said Ron sheepishly.

*Five Minutes Later*

Flitwick, for some reason, had refused to join their alliance. Ron didn't know if it was because he was working for another alliance or not, but he knew one thing…it was time for Flitwick to go!


End file.
